Meet You There
by cherrybubble89
Summary: CSI/CSI:Miami crossover. GregxRyan. Post Fannysmakin'. Greg' has a hard time coming to terms with what he's done and it puts a strain on his relationship with Ryan.
1. Haunted

Ryan Didn't know how long he and Greg had been curled up together on that hospital bed. He really didn't care, he just wanted Greg to say something. Something real.

Though he could only see the back of his head he could tell Greg was asleep. He was breathing deeper, slower than he had been. His muscles weren't as tense. Ryan hoped he'd feel better when he finally awoke. Find it easier to talk, maybe get his thoughts together and start working through his issues.

Greg stirred slightly, letting out a groan that could have been good or bad. Ryan hoped it was good. Greg could do without nightmares. He had real problems and they were more than bad enough.

There were footsteps approaching. At least two people. They stopped outside the door for a moment. Ryan sat up, carefully trying not to wake the sleeping form beside him.

There was a light rap on the door. He slowly lifted himself from the bed, standing beside it. The door opened and he came face to face with a man and a woman. They were wearing their work clothes, Greg's co-workers, and confused looks on their faces.

'He's sleeping,' he murmured, pointing out the obvious. 'I'm Ryan.'

'Nick,' the man replied. 'And this is Sara.' She smiled. Nick did not. 'Greg never mentioned a Ryan.' He added bitterly. 'Funny,' Ryan took a seat next to the bed. 'He never mentioned you either.'

Sara and Nick had found themselves chairs from vacant rooms and were now also seated at Greg's bedside, waiting in silence for him to wake up.

They didn't have to wait long. 'Ry?' His voice was groggy.

'Hey, babe. Sara and Nick have come to see you.' He smiled.

Rubbing his eyes, Greg shifted his weight on the bed so he could sit up and see them. 'Hi guys,' He smiled weakly. 'You don't have to keep checking up on me.' 'We want to,' Sara replied. The first time Ryan heard her speak. 'We all miss you at work.' 'I'll be back soon enough.' There was no enthusiasm in his voice.

--

'Sara seems nice.' Ryan remarked after her and Nick had left. 'I think Nick hates me though.'

'He's a nice guy, He's just jealous.' He was lying back on the bed. The pain killers making him drowsy. Even though he was looking much better he still had to take them.

'Of me?'

'He likes me. He doesn't like competition.' Ryan placed a kiss on Greg's forehead.

'But you're mine.'

'I know. Nothing's going to happen between us, he just hopes it is.'

Ryan sat back, waiting to see if Greg was going to fall asleep again. He didn't, he just stared at the ceiling for a while, his breath catching in his throat every now and then.

'Ry?'

'Hmm?'

'Do you think I'm a murderer?'

'What? No! Of course not!'

'Oh.'

'Jesus, Greg. How could you ask me that?'

'I just wanted to know what you thought.'

'I _know_ you're not a murderer, Greg. You didn't have a choice. If you didn't stop them they would have killed that man!'

'He was just a kid.'

'_He_ was a murderer.'

'It's not the first time it happened though, is it?'

Ryan's blood ran cold. He had tried so hard to forget. It had almost worked. 'You didn't have a choice then either.' The emotion had drained from his voice.

'There's always a choice.'

_A/N: So here it is. My first multi-chapter, crossover, slash fic. Please be gentle?  
And tbh; this is basically writing itself so I can't take all the credit. I think it's really God or someone writing it ;p haha_


	2. Homecoming

Ryan dumped Greg's bag in the hallway just inside the door then turned to look at him.'It's good to be home,' he smiled for the first time since Ryan had got to Vegas. He smiled back. 'I've been craving a decent cup of coffee for so long.'

'I'll make it just the way you like it.'

'Thanks.' Greg went into the living room and Ryan into the kitchen. He had only been there a couple of times, but he knew exactly where everything was. He made the coffee and bought it through.

'I don't deserve you,' Greg commented as Ryan sat down next to him on the sofa.

'It's just coffee,' Ryan laughed.

'You know what I mean.'

'I'm not so special.'

Greg nestled his head into the younger man's chest.'You're right. You're so much more than that.'

Ryan took hold of Greg's hand, squeezing it to let Greg know he understood. He felt the same way.

'Couldn't grab me a couple of Oreo's could you?'

He would have but he didn't want to leave the warmth of Greg's body. Greg looked up at Ryan and really smiled. It actually reached his eyes. He moved so he was sitting up, looking right into the eyes of his lover and, moved closer. Ryan's lips met his in a desperate collision of teeth and tongues. Greg moved back across the couch allowing Ryan to climb on top of him. Not once did their lips part.

Greg's hands clumsily unbuttoned Ryan's shirt, exposing his golden skin. His fingers exploring every inch they could reach.

It was Ryan who broke the kiss, knowing it was the only way to get Greg's shirt off. Greg knew and had already raised his arms. Ryan removed it with expert speed and tossed it across the room, then shrugged his all the way off, letting it fall in a heap on the floor.

He looked down at the bruises littered over Greg's pale skin and thought back to the first time they'd been in that position and how it had been Greg looking at his bruised body.

He shook the thought out of his head. He didn't need the reminder of such a dark time at this moment. Greg needed him.He figured Greg must have noticed the lapse because he had shoved his hands down the other man's jeans and was stroking his erection through the flimsy material of his boxers.His dark eyes sparked. 'We're still wearing too many clothes.' He grinned.

* * *

'Fuck sake, Greg. I'm not going to punish you! You've done nothing wrong!' Ryan removed himself from the couch and started picking his clothes up off the floor, redressing himself. 'This is _so_ beyond fucked.'

Greg jumped up to confront him. 'I need this!' He screamed.

'No, you don't!' Greg grabbed Ryan's arms, forcing him to face him. 'Let go of me!'

Greg's grip tightened. 'Stop kidding yourself. You want to. You like it _rough_.' His eyes were burning with emotion.

'Not like this!'

Greg didn't let up. 'I've _killed_ for you! And you wont do this for me?'

Ryan pulled his arm free with such a force Greg stumbled forward. 'Don't EVER use that against me!'

'Fine.' Greg pulled his jeans on and headed for the door. 'I don't need you.'

Ryan watched him leave, still shirtless, storming off into the night. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. Greg would be back soon enough, he told himself. He was just going to get some air. Clear his head. Realise he was being an ass.

It was over three hours later when Greg returned covered with fresh bruises.


End file.
